With One Look
by Lady of Weirdness
Summary: Kaiba and Mokuba have known a certain stroy since they were young, plus they enjoyed it! But what happens when this event makes Kaiba act VERY strange and somehow becomes another past to face? Besides he literally picks up a certain girl . SetoShizuka
1. I'm Cursed?

Okay. Let me start off that I'm used to writing DIGMON fanfics. I know why is she typing a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic? I was just recently reading a fic Pinkstarz. Damn, a lot of props. I was moved, so I said heck, I'll give it a try. This fic was based by a manga called, "Toraware no Minoue" in English "Captive Hearts." Cute manga. Anyways, I'm a shoujo lovin' manga person. So if this fic is REALLY corny, please, PLEASE, tell me.  
  
Plus I've only seen the dubbed version of Yu-Gi-Oh!, so if some facts are wrong, flame me and correct me also. Thanks for your cooperation. =]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With One Look  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Cursed?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue: [It's going to be short; don't worry people =]  
  
"Hey mom," Kaiba said at age five. With a little squirm, Kaiba made his way to his mother (the one before he was adopted). She was in a nursery with baby Mokuba in her hands. "Mom, can we tell the story to baby Mokuba?" He said as he lifted his hands and pulled his mother's arm down to see him.  
  
"Why do you want to hear that story again, Seto?" she asked as a smile crept up. She turned to see Kaiba's liquid blue eyes, "I've told you that story at least thirty times. Why do I have to tell the story this time?"  
  
"Because...um..." Kaiba said placing the tip of his index finger against his lips, trying to think of a good excuse. Then it hit him! "Mokuba!! He hasn't heard the story before right?" he exclaimed hoping that his baby brother would help him out.  
  
Instead the baby looked at Kaiba for a few profound moments, then smiled and clapped his hands, giggling.  
  
"I guess I've been defeated, by the power of men. I guess when it comes to the men of this family, I have such a weakness," Kaiba's mother said as her husband entered the room smiling. Giving the atmosphere a warmly, happy feeling. Kaiba's father sat on the other available chair next to Kaiba's mother, while little Kaiba sat on the rug on the floor. He folded his legs and was eagerly listened to his mother's story that kept both Kaiba and Mokuba together, then and now.  
  
"Well," Kaiba's mother started, as Kaiba mouthed everyone that came from his mother's mouth, "In the old days, not alot of people had money, so they would depend on each other to survive. But one man stood out from the rest. He was very greedy and wanted everything for himself. So he became a thief. A thief of small things, food, water, clothes. But soon became to greater lengths, jewelry, treasures and so forth. He was now a thief called Noboriryuu, The Rising Dragon.  
  
"One still night, the thief broke in a farmer's house. Although he knew the farmer didn't need anything to happen, especially with his family, The Rising Dragon was blinded by his greed. That night, in the farmer's house, The Rising Dragon stole the farmer's most treasured item, The Family Sword. Once he was out of the house, The Rising Dragon lifted the sword out of its case and amazed on it's beauty. But he noticed an inscription on the sword.  
  
"Suddenly the family god appeared before him, A Samurai that was surrounded my flames of bright red and orange. Soon the Samurai spoke with such a harsh tone, ' I am the guardian of the family for you have stolen from. Thanks to you your future 100th descendent and so forth shall be cursed to serve my guarded family's 100th descendent.'  
  
"Till then The Rising Dragon never stole and stayed away from the farmer's family to prevent anything from happening again. The End." Kaiba's mother to see Kaiba still interested in the story. Kaiba's father placed his hand behind her head and landed a kiss on her forehead, for a job well done. Kaiba got off to the rug and approached his mother's arms.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba," Kaiba said moving his mother's arms, that held Mokuba, down, "What did you think of the story, huh?" But all he saw was Mokuba yawning and snuggling within his mother's arms, "Mom, I guess he doesn't like it."  
  
"It's okay," Kaiba's mother said with a soft chuckle, "One day when Mokuba is older then you can tell him all about the story. Who knows, maybe you would be better telling the story than me."  
  
"Really?" Kaiba's eyes gleamed. His mother gave a nod then smiled, "Yeah...one day," Kaiba said clenching his fist then looked at the window and saw the clouds gently slid by, "One day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[End Prologue]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was quiet in the Kaiba household. Well, not as quiet as some would expect. In a room Mokuba was watching television. And was often left alone watching the channels that bored him to death. He finally took the remote and pressed power and turned off the set as he made his way to the stairs to Kaiba's office.  
  
Mokuba stepped in and walked up to Kaiba's desk, "Hey, bro. Are you goin' to school today?"  
  
"Yeah, in a minute." Kaiba said as his fingers danced on the keyboard of his laptop. After a few minutes of silence Kaiba closed the machine and placed in his school bag. "Okay, let's go." He finished with a smirk.  
  
As they were seated inside their limousine, Mokuba looked at Kaiba who was mainly consecrating on the events outside.  
  
"Hey, Seto?" Mokuba said to his elder brother as their eyes met, "Remember that story that mom and dad used to tell us?"  
  
"Doushite [Why in English]?" Kaiba said as his narrowed, "Is there a point to it?"  
  
"Just for old times sake." Mokuba replied as Kaiba smiled and explained the story once more as the ride to school continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the school day has ended, the Sakura petals were in bloom. Slowly they would fall, one by one. Some would find it irritating, but for most, the most beautiful sites in Asia. Yugi, Tea, Tristian, and Joey walked happily to the end of the property that was called school grounds. Around now they would enjoy their pointless, funny, yet serious conversations they would have daily but today it was interrupted by a certain millionaire- oh correction MULTI-millionaire.  
  
"How are the lowly commoners?" Kaiba exclaimed with a smirk, making sure that he was heard.  
  
"Oh, hey, Kaiba." Yugi said with his usual friendliness.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Tea said with such sarcastic, she turned ignoring his glance.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Joey said as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. By 'commoners' I meant the three of them." Kaiba said as he pointed to Yugi, Tea and Tristian, "If I should have called you the commoner, that would be an insult to the word."  
  
"Take it back." Joey said grunting as he got into position.  
  
"Hey look!" Tristian said as he pointed to the gates of their school. They all turned to see a girl is a sailor school uniform. This girl happened to have a brunette look as for hair color. She was surrounded by a lot of guys, who was obviously bad for the girls who looked like they wanted to bonk their male classmates, for gloomping at this girl. She moved side-to- side trying to find a small opening chance to ditch the crowd. Soon her eyes meet the group and a smile was upon her face. She quickly slipped through the crowd and headed their direction.  
  
Soon to came to realize to be Serenity. Her yelled cried out Joey's name as tears soon came into position. Joey turned to realize to be his sister, for whom he cared about so much. They had their "scene" of running to each other. But Joey screwed it up by tripping on a pebble. But Serenity just giggled and helped her silly brother.  
  
That was one of the few things that Serenity refused to change about her brother, his humor. To her that was one of the best traits Joey had. As Serenity helped her brother up, Joey picked up Serenity by the waist and swung her around, while Serenity folded her hands behind Joey's neck, as they laughed about Joey's sick humor. Slowly, Joey placed Serenity down, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Wheeler! Nice Chick!!" One of Joey's classmates said, 'whooting' while others made the okay- sign.  
  
"What the hell?" Joey turned around. Feeling the pressure go high, Tea and Yugi tried to hold Joey back, "Damn you people!! She's my sister and if you want her better talk to me and my fists!!"  
  
"Strange, haven't we done this more than once?" Tea asked Yugi about keeping Joey's cool.  
  
"So how's it going, Serenity?" Tristian said seizing the moment he has with her.  
  
"Okay, I guess," Serenity said giving her trademark smile and giggle that melted Tristian's heart.  
  
"Back off, Romeo!" Joey said pushing Serenity further away from Tristian, "She's off limits!!"  
  
"Ah, don't worry, Joey," Tristian said waving his hand up and down, "You're always be Serenity's. Besides you're a such a manly man to be speaking like that!" Tristian said in a high-pitch voice attempting to make a girly voice in a jokingly way.  
  
"Well," Joey said with a low voice while rubbing his nose, "I do it my wheeties!" The gang laughed at the humor the two cause.  
  
"Besides idiots, I would consider you all scary." Kaiba said came into the scene once more. He closed his eyes and faced his head toward the ground as he gave a smirk, "Wheeler, you're a sick dog." Since there was two of them at the moment, both Joey and Serenity turned to see Kaiba's eyes.  
  
Kaiba's lifted his eyes and looked at the two of them. Kaiba and Serenity's eyes were locked, that's when he felt something wrong inside. Like something in his system twitched. Kaiba has seen Serenity before and didn't feel any different. Mainly because her eyes were covered by bandages. He didn't know what was happening but he slowly walked up to Serenity and kneeled, the left knee touched the ground as the right foot was at solid ground. Everyone watched what was his actions were. His right hand was on top his right thigh as his left took Serenity's right hand. The real shock was not what he did but,  
  
He kissed her hand and said in a comfortable voice, "Konichiwa, Hime-sama [Welcome Princess]." This sent goose bumps through Yugi and Tea's body while Tristian and Joey's were raged with fire in their eyes, while as Serenity blushed speechless.  
  
After a few still seconds that was spent Kaiba snapped back to reality. ' What the...?' He thought to himself still looking down on the ground, 'Hell am I doing? Only pathetic losers do these things...' He felt sweat appearing on his forehead. He slowly looked at Serenity's eyes with his own blank, confused eyes.  
  
"A-are you alright, Kaiba?" Serenity said looking at him in confusion.  
  
"Ah...this...i-is," His voice broke. Suddenly the feeling grew stronger looking into her eyes once more. With one swoop Kaiba carried Serenity over his shoulders. Serenity's stomach laid on Kaiba's shoulder. Serenity was speechless of his actions, not to mention the others with their blank faces. "Well, hime-sama, don't you wish to go home and finish your school work?" Kaiba said happily carrying Serenity pasting the gates. Joey and the other followed in hot pursuit.  
  
"Uh, Joey?" Serenity said pushing her arms from Kaiba's back, prevent her hair from cover her face, but it was no use, "Is- ah, h-he always like this?"  
  
"Never has!" Joey said then ran to cut Kaiba's path. As Kaiba kept strolling, other students chuckled or giggled while pointing fingers.  
  
"Heh," Serenity chuckled nervously, as a one of those trademark anime sweatdrop came into place, and thought to herself, 'What kind of mess did I get myself into?'  
  
"HHOOOOLD IT, KAIBA!!!" Joey exclaimed as his shoes screeched with dust. "JUST WHERE ARE PLANNING TO TAKE MY SISTER?!"  
  
"Home," He said plain and simple, as he opened the door to his limousine.  
  
"Well sorry, she can come home with me!" He said bringing out his clenched fist.  
  
"Very well, since you're the brother of Hime-sama." Kaiba said slowly putting her down.  
  
"And will you stop with the 'Hime-sama'? It's getting annoying!!"  
  
"Sayonara, Hime-sama [Farewell, Princess]." Kaiba said, smiling, as he stepped into his limousine and closed the door. And with this the car moved slowly then out of sight. A small wind came bringing the Sakura petals fall.  
  
"Jerk." Joey said breaking the silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a minute passed by in the limousine, Kaiba's smile turned to his skeptical face.  
  
"What the hell was I doing?" He said out loud.  
  
"Making a complete fool of yourself." Mokuba said giving a jump of his heart.  
  
"That's pathetic," Kaiba said moving his face to the window of the seat he was next to, "You were picked up first?"  
  
"Yeah," Mokuba said looking at his feet then to Kaiba, "Hey, Seto," Mokuba said catching Kaiba's complete attention, "Do you think it had to do with the story mom would tell us? I mean it's not the first time history has come back to haunt us."  
  
"Anything as long as I would stop acting so ridiculous." Kaiba exclaimed as the limo continued to move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Joey shouted as the windows of the game shop, of which the Motou's [I think that's how it's spelt] have owned, shake. The Game Shop was the normal hang out which the four would, well...hang out. It wasn't a very large shop but it was a good place to stop by. Joey seated his sister on the chair in front of the counter facing Joey.  
  
"I really don't understand, either," Serenity explained, "Things like flirting happen to me once in a while but what he did, it was the first."  
  
"FLIRTING?!" Joey yelled as Serenity covered her mouth knowing she spoke a little too much.  
  
"Ah, Joey," Yugi said leaning against the counter, "You gotta let these things go. It happens all the time."  
  
"Maybe you can accept this but I won't!" Joey said without looking at Yugi, "That bastard, he touched her. IT'S WRONG IT SO MANY LEVELS!! HE'S MOCKING ME, I TELL YA'! HE'S MOCKING ME!!!" He finished throwing his head side to side.  
  
"Their rivalry is that big?" Serenity said as she faced the three and pointed to her brother. All they did was agreed in mumbled words and nodding heads.  
  
"Ah, that's right!" Joey said turning to his sister, "Why are you in Domino again?"  
  
"Oh..." Serenity said reaching into her school bag. "I wanted to show you this." He handed him a letter. "It's a letter from my school. Since I had to go through surgery, they allowed me to be with who made my sight possible."  
  
"Meanin'?" Joey said scratching his head, getting confused still trying to read the letter.  
  
"I can stay at your school until the end of the year!"  
  
"Serious?!" Joey said with a gleam in his eyes as Serenity nodded. "ALRIGHT!!!"  
  
"And if I keep my grades up, I can stay permanently!!"  
  
"Okay!! Let's treat ourselves for some ice cream!! And I'm buying!!!" With the last sentence it was settled. "Ey, Tea. Can I borrow money?"  
  
"Jesus," Tea said.  
  
Suddenly there was a bang on the store door. All five heads turned toward the door as eyes widened.  
  
"MOKUBA?!"  
  
He slightly opened the door and slowly walked up to the group.  
  
"I wanted to explain to you, why Seto was so strange today," Mokuba said in an honest tone. First he explained the story of which they were told years ago. And with this explained eyes were opened wider.  
  
"So you're saying that The Rising Dragon was Kaiba's ancestor. And Kaiba's the 100th descendent?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yup," Mokuba said nodding his head, " You should have seen Kaiba when he found out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[flashback]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Main computer, find information on a thief called, The Rising Dragon." Kaiba said as he typed, with Mokuba behind him.  
  
"Data confirmed." The computerized voice spoke as windows opened as the computer explained, "Noboriryuu, The Rising Dragon. Age-"  
  
"I don't want to know all that crap." Kaiba said still typing, "I want to know the 100th descendent!"  
  
"Data confirmed. Noboriryuu, The Rising Dragon. Hundredth descendent: Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Holy Crap." Mokuba said opened mouthed, "Hey bro, if you're the hundredth, then I'm hundred-first!"  
  
"Great. I must grabble on the feet of another man."  
  
"Hey, Seto, what about all about the artifacts stolen? Maybe we can find the farmer's hundredth descendent..." Mokuba spoke as Kaiba typed.  
  
"Data confirmed, Artifact one: Diamond of the Seven Seas. Artifact two: Ring of Ryuuzoku. Artifact three: Sword of All Flames."  
  
"That's it! Computer, increase information about the sword." Kaiba said as Mokuba glued his eyes to the screen. "And advance to hundredth descendent."  
  
"Sword of All Flames. Stolen by Noboriryuu, The Rising Dragon. Hundredth descendent," the computer spoke as the picture opened.  
  
"Oh, crud." Kaiba said leaning against his chair as Mokuba restrained himself from laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[ End Flashback]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a brief silence. Till Tristian broke the silence, "SO WHO THE HELL IS HE?!"  
  
"More like she." Mokuba said pointing. The four looked at Mokuba's direction then back at Mokuba, who was nodding.  
  
"M-me?" Serenity asked, "I'm the hundredth descendent?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, that explains, the weird actions this afternoon." Tea added, smiling at Serenity, then gave her a cocky smile. Giving Serenity a scared feeling.  
  
"Wha-what is it Tea?"  
  
"Ee-he. Kaiba's gonna be going gaga over you." Tea said grinning while nudging her with her elbow.  
  
"No!!" Tristian said, "It's worst that I have Duke Devilin to worry about, but I have to watch out for Kaiba too?"  
  
"It's not that bad, Tristian." Yugi said patting his back.  
  
"It's not that bad? I, not only got a rival that is a master at Dungeon Dice Monsters, but I also have the biggest producer for Duel Monsters! AND IT'S NOT THAT BAD?!" Everyone looked at him like he was psycho. But Tristian regained by giving a small cough.  
  
"Besides, Seto said he wanted to talk to Serenity, alone." Mokuba said as he faced her, " Are you willing to go?"  
  
"Okay," Serenity said as she got off the seat. Before Serenity and Mokuba could leave the store, Joey blocked the store door.  
  
"No-na-na-na-no!!!"Joey said shaking his head, "I'm not letting my baby sis get corrupted by Seto Kaiba, himself. Especially since she's going alone."  
  
"Onii-chan, [big brother=in a girly; younger way] you don't need to be like that. I could take care of myself. Besides, I'm the sister of Joey Wheeler, the best there is!!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Joey said as he made his forehead touch hers, "Take care, ya hear me?"  
  
"Loud and clear." Serenity said as she hugged her brother and followed Mokuba to their limousine, which soon carried them off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was lead to Kaiba's lounge where he often spent his free time. Serenity took a seat next to another chair. She waited a while before Kaiba walking in. He leaned on the frame of the door and observed her posture against the chair. He considered her attractive but maybe not hopelessly. Serenity felt Kaiba's presence and turned to look at him.  
  
Once again Kaiba felt that feeling once more. He ran to Serenity and said, "Shall I take off your shoes and put slippers, Hime-sama?"  
  
"Um...Kaiba that wouldn't me necessary."  
  
"Nonsense!" Kaiba exclaimed then regained consciousness. He ran out of the room quickly and hid against the wall of the door, holding Serenity's schoes, his head buried within his hands. 'Damn, it's happening again!'  
  
"Hey, Seto, how's it going?" asked Mokuba, who approached him, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Am I okay?" Kaiba turned to his bro (like this == #_#), "AM I OKAY? I'm holding the girl's damn shoes!!"  
  
"Kaiba, are you alright?" Serenity said opening the door seeing Kaiba change his direction from Mokuba sweating.  
  
"Hime-" Kaiba started then turn screaming in his head. 'It must be the eye connection. If I look at her in the eye, then the curse goes through my veins. Well, I can't do anything about it now.' Kaiba turned and looked down and saw Serenity's feet still bare.  
  
"Listen, you shouldn't go walking around like that. Here," Kaiba said as he placed her some slippers and got up slightly, and looked at her in the eye. Once more the feeling came back, he grabbed her hands, "Hime-sama, I, Seto Kaiba, would go through earth, wind, fire water, and ice for you to be safe."  
  
'Oh, crap!' Kaiba thought to himself. As Mokuba say this he left the hallway the two were talking in.  
  
"Snap out of it Kaiba!" Serenity slapped Kaiba's face across his face. She made a gulp before asking him if he was alright.  
  
"ARIGATOU!!" Kaiba yelled, getting up, "God knows I needed that."  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"What?" Kaiba said in a harsh tone ignoring her stare.  
  
"Listen, Kaiba," Serenity said looking down, " I have a feeling that the eye contact is something that we have to work on. And I'm sort of disappointed that I'm going to the same school you attend. Demo[but]..."  
  
Kaiba looked at Serenity, as she did the same with him, "Eventually we'll get this over and done with. And I bet you're upset that you can't be helped. But all and all, I'm glad that you're still not mad at me. Somehow I WILL help you break it." Serenity made a smile, with a small tear of hope. It appeared to calm Seto's grudge down, but the curse came again.  
  
"Why me -Hime, why are you weeping?" Kaiba started holding her shoulders thinking, 'Damn, I'm an idiot.'  
  
"Poor thing," Serenity whispered as she cried silently glided her hand across his cheek, "Poor Seto. I-I really didn't know this would happen."  
  
"It's okay," Kaiba said, still influence by the curse and hugged her. Serenity with an annoyed look, then stomped at Kaiba's foot snapping him out of it.  
  
"Just as long as I don't look at you by the eye, then I'll be okay." Kaiba said rubbing his foot, "Right Serenity? Serenity?" Kaiba turned to see Serenity gone with her slippers still on the ground. "Just like the story, I am truly the greedy thief, maybe worst."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was walking to her brother's place to see him again. It suddenly became sunny, so she took out her sunglasses, and continued walking.  
  
"Hey, there!" Serenity turned to see someone she hasn't seen it a while, "Hey...Duke, how are you doing?"  
  
"Okay, here and there," Duke said looking at Serenity carefully, "This is your school uniform?"  
  
"Hmm...?" Serenity questioned and realized what he was taking about, "Oh...heh-heh, starting tomorrow I will attend Joey's school."  
  
"That's something," Duke said moving closer to Serenity," Hey, I'm going to get something from a cafe. Wanna come?"  
  
"Uh...I guess. Maybe Joey would want something as well." She said walking by Duke as Duke swung his arm over Serenity's shoulder.  
  
"SERENITY!!" A voice called, as the two turned to a familiar face.  
  
"Kaiba?" Serenity called. Kaiba ran between Serenity and Duke and said, "She's coming with me."  
  
"Who said?" Duke questioned.  
  
"I did," Kaiba replied as he once again swung Serenity over his shoulders. Leaving Duke alone.  
  
'Not again,' Serenity thought, 'Wait. What is Kaiba doing? With these sunglasses, he can't see my eyes. He's not doing this because of the spell, right?'  
  
"Kaiba, can you let me down now?" Serenity said.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"This School Uniform skirt is really short, my underwear is probably the living attraction." Serenity finished pissed, as Kaiba turned his head to see Serenity's hands holding her schoolbag over her butt covering, making Kaiba laugh like he never had.  
  
"I Was SERIOUS!!" Serenity said, in a voice that grew madder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So comments, please. 


	2. The Feeling Gets Stronger

Thanks for the review!! Man, I felt so happy. Anyways, I hope no one thought that I was strange making Kaiba do all those crazy things. ^^;; I have to admit, if a guy did that to me, well, let's say my dad would kill him, bring him back to life, then kill him again.  
  
NOTE: For 'vendred13', the reason why I typed, Kaiba laughed like he never had was because I was trying to make a hidden comment, what I mean is that I tried to put it in a way not alot of people won't really understand/ see, meaning there was a uncertain trait that brought out the "Seto Kaiba" people wouldn't normally notice, meaning of that, something is going to happen. ^^;; I was starting to confuse myself there.  
  
Anyway, a friend of mine inspired the beginning of this chapter. She was reading a raw Japanese manga so it gave me an idea.... [evil laugh =D]  
  
And a small note, I just realized for people who aren't very fluent with English, if there is a word that you don't understand highlight the word and type d. It should lead you to a new window that makes the dictionary. It's a cool system ff.net staff made. I salute you!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two: The Feeling Gets Stronger  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was morning in the Wheelers residence. It was decided that Serenity could stay with her father and Joey, as long as she needed. But in the weekend she would have to see her mother. [Normally like in college with a dorm] Joey and Serenity's was never really categorized as a responsible father. Joey had explained to her, that if there was a car out, their father was home, and if it wasn't, well you might already guess.  
  
It wasn't an early morning, just around an hour and a half before school starts. Serenity was already up and getting her things ready. You see, she was VERY excited to attend the school. She has been to the school before, but actually attending it was a different story.  
  
Serenity now placed some papers and writing utensils inside her schoolbag and got her uniform out. She had lent the uniform from her new friend Tea, at least until she receives her own. Serenity leaned next to the window and noticed her father wasn't home. Soon she decided to open the window revealing the wind the swiftly brushed against her cheeks. Serenity looked at her clock and realized the time she had and decided to bathe to kill time.  
  
When she finished her bath, she turned the faucet of the tub. Next she pulled out the towel that was nicely folded, on the rack next to the curtain. She took the towel and wrapped it around her, as she took a smaller one to dry off her hair. As soon as she finished drying off the major damp pasts of her hair, she hung the smaller one back to the rack and walked to her room barefooted.  
  
As she closer the door of the spare room, which now belonged to her, she noticed she left the window opened. Still barefooted, she walked to the window and she stepped on something that scared her to death, meaning she screamed.  
  
With her towel still wrapped around her, she fell to the rug. Serenity looked at the item she stepped on and sweatdroped to see she stepped on a strap lock of her dairy. She looked at it closely and realized it wasn't her that left it open, it could only be opened by,  
  
"Joey..." she said with a grudge.  
  
(Joey: [everyone looking at him] What?)  
  
Suddenly a slender body slipped through the window. Serenity's face was pale, white face. The person looked down to see Serenity and held out a hand. Serenity toke the hand and looked at the person and was dazed, soon she realized the eyes of which she looked at and her eyes widened. She covered herself tightly and screamed to the top of her lungs,  
  
"KKKAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(thanks my friend ^.~)  
  
After getting dressed, Kaiba and Serenity walked down the street without looking at each other, with a red handprint across Kaiba's face, and a blush on Serenity's cheeks.  
  
"So..." Kaiba started, without looking at Serenity's face.  
  
"SO?" Serenity exclaimed, facing his direction, "YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!!! A HENTAI!!"  
  
"I got the picture, when you slapped me, " Kaiba calmly said as his eyes were low and he sticked his pinky finger in his ear, "Damn, you're noisy."  
  
"Well, why were you there, anyway?" Serenity said making her tone lower.  
  
"Why do I have to tell you?" Kaiba said looking at her, and thought, 'Aw, damn!'  
  
"You see, hime-sama." Kaiba said, smiling. Giving Serenity the creeps, "As soon as I got home. I saw the slippers I lent you, then I thought about you and then I thought what if something happens to her. So I camped out on the roof, until something happens."  
  
"So you watched me all night?"  
  
"Of course." Kaiba soon snapped and pounded his head on the next telephone poll. (a/n: If you're wondering how Kaiba changed into his uniform, he had it with him and changed in the Wheelers, although he didn't want to, the curse killed him to death. ^^;;)  
  
"That reminds me," Kaiba said, "What about your idiot of a brother? He still asleep?"  
  
"He can sleep through anything. Even when if there were snakes in his bed, he wouldn't wake up until it bites him. Plus, I had to leave him a little note." Serenity spoke with a smile.  
  
"That took you fifteen minutes?"  
  
"If you were him, then you would see what I mean." Serenity said with a smirk.  
  
"Lazy ass, mutt!" Kaiba mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey got up from his bed and sighed as another school day was a head of him. He turned to his nightstand and saw his alarm clock and the note Serenity had left him. He looked at it then the back, and then finally opened it.  
  
Dearest Joey,  
  
Hope you had a good sleep. If you are wondering where I am, I'm on my way to school. I woke up earlier and well, [scratched out: I took a bath th] Kaiba somehow came in and I had to take him out because I knew that my brother, who eats wheeties, would eventually knock his lights out. So I'm walking to the subway to school with him. Please don't worry about me.  
  
Serenity.  
  
Joey crumpled the letter and stood up. He took one step and then tripped on some textbooks. He looked up to see another note labeled, Joey. He opened it and read,  
  
Joey,  
  
I set up that little trap for you. I knew my words wouldn't be enough. But this time I'm telling you straight forward. PLEASE DON'T WORRY!!!  
  
Serenity.  
  
He gripped the letter and got up. He looked at the door and noticed it was a little opened. He slowly shifted his eyes, through the hole, making sure the traps would surely stop. He smiled to see nothing else. He swung the door opened and screamed to see a bear fall from the ceiling. As soon Joey stopped screaming, he realized that it wasn't a BEAR- bear, but a teddy bear and it had a granola bar and a note tied with a light blue ribbon on two of it's paws. He took the note and groaned,  
  
Don't worry, last one Joey,  
  
I told you not to worry! I knew you wouldn't listen to me. Last time, don't worry. Okay?  
  
Serenity  
  
Ps. Remember who's got the power?  
  
Pss. Have breakfast! It's made out of wheat!  
  
Joey smiled as he saw the chibi drawing of Serenity holding a granola bar while the other had made a peace sign while a picture of Kaiba dressed as a dog, pissed.  
  
"It's about time seeing someone else in a dog suit," Joey smiled, "Does she have a camera hidden in here?" Joey said looking at the bear, with one eye into one of the bear's eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile with Serenity and Kaiba, Kaiba noticed Serenity was in the uniform in his school. And that's were the silence broke. "You mean you were actually serious about going to my school?"  
  
"Well, I was just trying to get closer to Joey, the coolest brother in the world, that eats WHEETIES!!" Serenity smiled as she gave a slight giggle from yesterday's joke, "Ha! Wheeties..."  
  
"Personally, I like the sailor uniform better..." Kaiba muttered, turning to another direction.  
  
"Excuse me?" Serenity said, looking at Kaiba, suddenly her stomach did the talking.  
  
(Ah...Kaiba, [swings her index finger] thinking dirty? ^.^;; That's a big no-no.)  
  
"I mean, we must cure that hunger." Kaiba said holding her shoulders facing her to a cafe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's site here." Kaiba exclaimed sitting down, on a vertical table that lay across the wall, behind the window, showing the scenery of the streets. Kaiba was holding a plate for breakfast, some rice balls, an apple, two bananas, and a slice of pie. While Serenity held two cups of tea.  
  
"Go ahead, eat." Kaiba growled not looking at Serenity, tapping the plate with his fork, "I'm not paying for you if your not going to take it."  
  
"Arigatou..."Serenity blushed closing her eyes, meaning she was broke. Well actually she left her money at home, because of the fuss with Kaiba there. Anyway, Kaiba got a big bite out of his lemon pie slice.  
  
"You like sweets?"  
  
"Iie [no],"  
  
"Oh," Serenity sighed trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Hmm..."Kaiba turned to see Serenity just sipping her cup of tea, "Why aren't you eating? There is plenty on the plate."  
  
"No, thanks." Serenity said still ignoring his glance.  
  
"Look, just eat it," He toke his fork sticking it into the pie, taking a proportion of the cake, he turned his head and said, "Here. It's really good."  
  
'Is he in the influence of the spell?' Serenity asked herself then said, "N- no. Really, I'm okay."  
  
"What? You're dieting?" Kaiba said, now pissed, "You don't looking like you need one."  
  
Serenity blushed on that comment and said, "I-iie. [No]"  
  
"Is it because I bought it?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Then...?"  
  
"Okay, okay." Serenity placed her mouth over the piece and chewed.  
  
"I don't think that was so bad." Kaiba said in awe, looking at Serenity chew the bits of pie, while he toke another bite of the pie.  
  
"I really can't," Serenity turned to see another scene of the spell-taking place.  
  
"You need to eat, Hime-sama." Kaiba said smiling feeding her a one of rice balls.  
  
"No thank you." Serenity smiled, but Kaiba just placed the piece in her mouth.  
  
"I did that just now, didn't I?" Kaiba asked, as Serenity nodded.  
  
"You know, Kaiba." Serenity smiled, after finishing chewing the last bits of the rice, " Besides, Onii-chan [big bro in a girly; younger kiddy kind of way], and Yugi, I would puffer you as a good example as a role model. You are very brave, and confident about your decisions. Plus, you even and that brotherly bond with your brother, Mokuba. It kinda makes me feel, I don't know, somewhat...related to your feelings."  
  
"Point?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh...that cleared my thoughts..." Kaiba said sarcastically.  
  
"APPOLIGIZE!!!" Serenity said getting up.  
  
"Oh shut up!! Like I wou-" Kaiba snapped, "Gomen nasai, Hime-sama. Gomen Nasai, Hime-sama. GOMEN NASAI, HIME-SAMA!!" Kaiba pleaded, bowing.  
  
"Man, gotta love the power!" Serenity said as he patted Kaiba's head.  
  
"I hate you..." Kaiba said loud enough for to Serenity to hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kaiba and Serenity were at the subway waiting for the train, Kaiba decided to speak first, as the train stopped and opened the doors, "Wouldn't it be easier if I called one of the limos?"  
  
"I really don't attempt showing up fancy on the first day." Serenity said as both she and Kaiba stepped into the cart. Well Kaiba most likely covered his mouth thinking that the subway was for lowly commoners. Thinking, he thought that if he breathes the air he would eventually die. Since there weren't any seats available, Serenity and Kaiba held on the handles, which Kaiba first thought was poisonous.  
  
"Why am I doing this? I-I mean, do you want me to cry your schoolbag?" Kaiba said as the cursed slowly descended.  
  
"Iie. It's okay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai, Kaiba." Serenity scoffed.  
  
"Hand it to me."  
  
"No thank you." Serenity said as she turned her head away from Kaiba's glance. As Kaiba gave a big sigh.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Serenity and Kaiba's heads turned to see Duke slowly approached them. "Hey, I tried to call you, but your brother told me you were out."  
  
"I never wa-" Serenity stopped and remembered her over-protective brother, and gave a small smirk, soon a smile, "Hai, I was out. Gomen Nasai. [Sorry.]" Serenity smiled, as Kaiba became angry about their conversation.  
  
"It's okay." Duke smiled back and noticed Kaiba next to her, "Uwau. [Wow] The famous Seto Kaiba taking the tram? Geez, you really are like all of us!!"  
  
"I'm just here for Serenity's safety and sake..." Kaiba warned not looking at Duke.  
  
"Sure you are. Why couldn't you just pick her up in the limo?" Duke gave a sly smile.  
  
"Hime-sama, didn't prefer to..."  
  
"Hime-sama?" Duke questioned. The train made a hard turn, hearing the wheels screech. Kaiba stood still as Serenity's body turned straight towards Kaiba, while Duke was unfortunately not holding on to any of the handles. His body collapsed into Serenity's back as his left arm swung around her waist as the other around her neck. That's when Kaiba turned to see Serenity's eyes meet. Kaiba felt the curse crawling in his veins, making him enraged.  
  
"This is a bad sign, right?" Duke spoke, who stood still.  
  
"Yup." Serenity replied, knowing what Kaiba was thinking just by looking at his expression.  
  
"Crud."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The train stopped, as the doors swung opened. Serenity walked out as she dragging Kaiba yelling, "YOU PERVERTED DUMBASS!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIME- SAMA, SERENITY!! IF I HAD IT MY WAY, I WOULD TAKE A GUN AND SHOOT THAT FREAKY, HORNY, LITTLE THING YOU CALL A -"  
  
"Nice seeing you, Duke." Serenity said waving Duke goodbye, cutting Kaiba's word, "We'll talk again later!!"  
  
"OFF!! I WOULD ALSO KILL YOU, BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE, AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!!! KUTABARE!! KUTABARE!!!! KUTABARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![GO TO HELL!!!]"  
  
"Com'on, Kaiba." Serenity continued, ignoring everyone's stares.  
  
'What's with him?' Duke asked himself watching Kaiba curse out on the people looking at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry about that. And we have to walk eight more blocks to reach school." Kaiba said as his dazed face came into place.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Serenity patted his back, "Eight blocks isn't that far..."  
  
"That's not the problem, if your brother heard about it, there will be no end." Kaiba sighed.  
  
"Maybe, we should arrive separately." Serenity added, reaching the gates of the school.  
  
"What the?" Kaiba yelled, "You're sensei is horrible! You're upper classmates, are disgusting. And-and..."  
  
"You're in a class across the school grounds. There won't be a point for you to be with me, if you're taking the long way. Don't worry about me. I would be all right! I don't want to go through more embarrassment. You don't deserve it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, SERENITY!!!" Tristian yelled, walking up to her, "How's Kaiba doing?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Serenity smiled showing Kaiba behind her.  
  
"So how's the, you know, 'phase' going on?" Tristian spoke without embarrassing him.  
  
"Phase? Don't be so rude to her." Kaiba spoke, in reminder of Serenity, the cursed kicked in, " Serenity is now my Ojou-sama. [my queen]." Kaiba said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. As Serenity stood frozen.  
  
Tristian stood still with his eyes twitching, the only word cam into mind was, "Huh?"  
  
"Kaiba, you baka!! [stupid] I can't be addressed as a queen!!! That's too high of royalty!!" Serenity stomped her foot.  
  
"Okay, Hime-sama!!" Kaiba smiled, as Serenity made another groan.  
  
"That's it he snapped." Tristian spoke.  
  
"OH my God!!" Kaiba yelled looking at the clock, "Class is about to begin. Do you have everything?" Kaiba started looking into her schoolbag, still influence by the curse, "Your handkerchief? Your writing utensils? Your books? Your purse? Your pencil board?"  
  
"Kaiba!!" Serenity placed her hand down, "I'll be okay. You're free when you're in class, okay? Make it last." she finished smiling.  
  
"Okay." Kaiba smiled, as Tristian took her away, for class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God, I can't believe I'm doing this..." Kaiba said to himself, hiding in the shrubs of next to the window of Serenity's classroom. He has been there since the bell rang. He had a gadget that would allow him to listen to Serenity's conversation with others. When he hugged her he placed a pin on her vest. Unknowing to Serenity it was a small microphone.  
  
(Sneaky isn't he? ^.^;; But it's so sweet that he does all this, why can't a guy do this for me? T_T waaah!!!)  
  
So far then hasn't been much of a threat till he heard a guy, talking to her, after class.  
  
"So...do you have a boyfriend?" the guys said knocking Serenity to a corner.  
  
"B-boyfriend? " Serenity said shifting to another but the boy's arm blocked her from moving, "I-iie."  
  
"No matter," he said leaning down, but a swift "wind" took her away. Serenity opened her eyes, and noticed the hair and the eyes.  
  
"Ka-kaiba? What the hell are you doing?" Serenity asked as she saw his eyes, meaning the servant mode is now in the on button.  
  
"Did he touch you?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Seto," Serenity mumbled.  
  
"Hey you," Kaiba stopped and turned to see the guy face to face, "I would be scared if I were you." Kaiba finished as he made his face that scared people to death. He ran away, not away- away, more like, AAAAAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAYYYY- away.  
  
As female students looked at Serenity questionably, knowing what Kaiba is named for, "Kaiba, why do you have leaves in your hair? You were in class, right?" Serenity looked at the leaves and turned Kaiba to see her eye to eye.  
  
That froze Kaiba still, "C-course I was. I was just passing by." Serenity looked at him but Kaiba just turned and left. As soon as Kaiba left the scene, there were girls coming from left and right.  
  
"Is he your step-brother?"  
  
"What's your relation with Kaiba?"  
  
"Is he your 'boo'?"  
  
"Hold it!!" Serenity yelled as the girls stopped asking, "First of all, my brother is Joey Wheeler. Kaiba is just someone I know. And what is a 'boo'?"  
  
(Sorry, this is a slang made in the states if you didn't know, mainly people who don't live in the states)  
  
"You don't know what a 'boo' is?"  
  
"Boy, you're school must be old fashioned. A 'boo' is an American Slang for boyfriend. You know...lover?"  
  
"Lover?" Serenity repeated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is stupid..." Kaiba said as he listened to her conversation, but the only word that was heard was "lover"  
  
"Lover?" Kaiba shouted, as he ran toward Serenity, which he followed his sense of direction. "Damn, is today, 'Harass Serenity Wheeler' day?"  
  
"SERENITY!!" Kaiba jumped into the window but widened his eyes were he saw what was inside the room, toilets. "Crap."  
  
"THERE IS A HENTAI!!![PERVERT] HE'S PEEKING!!! HE'S PEEKING!!!" Girls yelled throwing items onto Kaiba who eventually fell out.  
  
"Kaiba!!" Serenity shouted, running to the window. Serenity searched her eyes to find Kaiba but was not found, "Kaiba?!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is REALLY stupid!!" Kaiba said with his heavy breathing, leaning against the wall of the school, " Man, I'm tired..."  
  
"Then rest," Serenity walked up to him. She placed her hand on Kaiba's hair, and started to caressing it, "You did too much today. I can't afford you to be hurt."  
  
"Same with you..." Kaiba mumbled, as he smiled as she did the same, but slowly frowned.  
  
She stopped her hand and placed it down to her side, "My classmates...say that...you act like your-your my lover.........."  
  
Kaiba froze his stare. Nothing was felt. Only a question of, "What does that make you feel?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Kaiba asked, hoping that her answer was the same as he had thought.  
  
".......I find it kind of wrong, actually......" Serenity blushed with a little smile, where as Kaiba made that Anime-faint we all know and love.  
  
'This is pathetic.' Kaiba thought with a sigh.  
  
"Because, Joey is really the most important person in my life. And now that you posses the curse, I would have never got to know you." Serenity continued, as Kaiba's cheeks soon got warm. "You now act like another brother, I could get along with."  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
"Ah, Gomen nasai," Serenity said bowing, "I didn't mean to sound so cheesy..."  
  
"Iie!! It's alright. Just listen," Kaiba spoke holding Serenity's shoulders, "Now I don't mind being like this, captivated my the curse. I just," Kaiba looked down, not looking at Serenity's eyes, then hugged her tight, Serenity didn't hug back but just stood lifelessly, "Hope you feel something special when, I mean, every time I hold you in my embrace, in my arms..." Kaiba finished, while stroking Serenity's hair.  
  
"Seto...?" Serenity mumbled, still unsure of Kaiba's actions.  
  
"GET THE FREAK AWAY FROM HER!!!" Joey yelled dividing Kaiba and Serenity's embrace, "YOU FIND SOME OTHER CHICK!!!" Joey complained as he took Serenity away. Serenity looked at her brother strangely then turned to Kaiba and waved good-bye.  
  
"How did he know where I am?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Welcome to my world," Tristian spoke.  
  
"Hmm...?" Kaiba turned and collapsed to the ground, "Where in hell did you com from?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba got home, and leaned against the front door. He was relived the day was done. Mokuba came down to see Kaiba waving a letter.  
  
"Hey, Seto!!!" Mokuba said giving the letter to his brother, "This is a letter from a director of the most popular games."  
  
"So?" Kaiba asked, reading the letter.  
  
"What is it about?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"It's a premier to a new version of this cheap game. I'm invited and 'obligated' to bring a guest."  
  
"Then why don't you bring Serenity?"  
  
"Yeah, sure....NANI[WHAT]?!" Kaiba said looking at his kid brother with wide eyes, "I can't bring her. That-that,"  
  
"Will..."Mokuba started to continued to finish Kaiba's sentence.  
  
"Embarrassment!!!" Kaiba shouted, "I-I can't!!"  
  
"Com'on, Seto." Mokuba pleaded, "Besides you always wanted people to expect the unexpected with you. So show up with a girl."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kaiba sat on Serenity's bed, waiting for her to return from her part-time job. Kaiba noticed a book on the floor and picked it up. It was open with a strap lock. He turned to the cover labeled, "DIARY" Kaiba gasped, to the thought of him getting another yelling. He never knew that Joey was the one who broke it. He looked through his back and found some glue.  
  
Carefully he glued the edges of the lock back into place as he pressed the lock down. After a few seconds he realized it but the glue apparently was stuck on his palm. Worst was when the book was still open. He tried everything to get it off. He then rubbed it off his pants and surprisingly it worked, but it now sticked to his pants, over his...well...you know what I mean. Once again, Kaiba tried to get it off, but the problem was...  
  
"Kaiba, what are you doing?" Serenity stepped into her room.  
  
"Um..." Kaiba tried to think of a good excuse, "Thinking through a female point of view."  
  
"Kaiba?!" Serenity wailed, "You not only violated my privacy, but also my diary!! My god you're molesting it?!"  
  
"What the hell?" Kaiba asked, then snapped back, "Hime-sama, Just help me get this off."  
  
"Fine." Serenity sighed bending to her knees, trying to get the book off without tearing the cloth, "What did you do?"  
  
"Glue, okay?"  
  
"Kaiba, this is harder that I thought," Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Serenity as she made a grunt, "You know what I meant!" Serenity turned around, her hair flipped, getting caught with the glue. Serenity felt her hair tugged, "Kaiba, let go of my hair."  
  
"I'm not even touching it." Serenity turned and saw her hair stuck, Serenity leaned closer, big mistake. Her head was now stuck to Kaiba's pants  
  
"Um...Kaiba my hair is stuck..."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Man, if Joey sees us like this, I think I gag."  
  
"That makes two of us..." Joey exclaimed, " Seto Kaiba, what the hell are you doing with my sister?"  
  
The room was still. Joey was on front of the door. Kaiba and Serenity were at a spot, where Kaiba himself couldn't get out of. One question echoed, "How will be explain this?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stopping here. Sorry. Don't kill me... 


End file.
